Christmas Shopping
by punkprincess96
Summary: He thought he'd never see her again, haha yet he has met her in the mall three years later while shopping for christmas presents. Their fate cannot be changed, so she thought. DxL?
1. A Coincidence

**Christmas Shopping**

**by**: punkprincess96

A/N: LIKE OMG. It's almost christmas, so I'd better prepare a story for that special day. Anyways, I was reading some newer ffs today.. ( like 7 minutes ago ) and thought of this.

**Dana's POV:**

_Like every year, I'm expected to buy presents for my little sister Kristin. She's 14 years old and she is the only person who I know that is just as hyper, girly, and the exact opposite of me, besides my ex room mate from 3 years ago._

_See, three years ago I used to go to a bording school called PCA, Pacific Coast Academy. God, I was like the worst room mate anyone could ever have. I couldn't help it. I'm just natrually like that. Anyways, there were people who I pretended to hate, but they aren't __so__ bad once I have to wake up and face them 24 hours a day. _

So there I was, a purple wallet in my hand. I was standing in the middle of the store, where they kept the finer and more expensive clothes. I stared at the $50 in the pocket and looked back down at the glittering pink and white thin strapped tank top. I noticed the price tag said $400, and I _swore_ I felt my eyes twitch and my mouth drop.

"Sorry, Kris." I mumbled to myself around about a million other people in the store. "Maybe next year." I walked off, eyeing for other clothes.

**Logan's POV:**

_Well, well. It's expected to be left alone on Christmas, but why with these losers?_ I looked behind me at the three girls buddled up in sweaters, scarves, and hats. Even more embarrassing, there were two guys behind me wearing _elf hats_. I mumbled some things under my breath that you shouldn't know... as we walked to the mall.

"Oh my god" Nicole began. "This year, there are like absoblutley _NO_ hot guys in our classes. How will we make it out alive, Zoey?".

"Hey," I said. "There's always _me_.". I heard Zoey scoff quietly, and Lola began to argue.

"Logan, you ruin _everything_. Anyways... why do we have to _walk_ to the mall? I'm going to become _so_ famous one day so famous people should be walking." I rolled my eyes, and continued to walk while whispering.

When we entered the mall, I'm expected to buy those _losers _presents. Unfortunetly... the girls have a big threat against us guys. _You're so not going to get dates like that._

Like I care. But Zoey has that friend of her's who I've been eyeing for a while, so things may get interesting. Besides, it's _not_ like I'm going to run out of money. Who am I kidding? I _want _to waste money. I walked up to the store that sells girly women's clothes, and entered while hiding my face in my hat. _Good. No one noticed me_. I went up to a jacket and was about to grab it and run when suddenly another hand went up to it and grabbed it at the same time. I made a face.

"What's wrong with you! Give that to-" I stopped once I realized who it was. That brunette with curly, blonde highlighted hair. She froze once she found out I was also holding it.


	2. Dana

**Christmas Shopping**

**by**: punkprincess96

**A/N:** Chatper two, and I wanted to update yesterday, but it's better to let reader read it first then update.

_That brunette with curly, blonde highlighted hair. She froze once she found out I was also holding it._

**Reader's POV:**

"Dana?" he wondered to himself as the girl wanted to run away, but he caught her hand.

"Huh?" she nearly shouted, but in a calm and relaxed way. Not like the old Dana at all. He wanted to say hi, wanted to hug her but he didn't manage to do anything.

"Ah!" she shouted, almost choking herself in her own fear.

"Dana.." he whispered, walking closer to her without realizing it.

"Dana?" she repeated to herself, and not looking Logan back in his eyes. Logan wanted to hug her but before they realized it, he felt a slap on his face.

"SISTER!" she shouted. Logan looked up, and suddenly realized there were two Dana's, one taller and her more mature looking.

"Logan?" the taller one asked, and made a confused face.

"Dana?" he asked back, and hesitated to hug her but he just did.

"What were you doing?" Dana asked, not bothering to push him away.

"What _was_ I doing? Oh yeah... I thought she" Logan pointed at the other her. "was you." The other girl giggled, and smiled purely.

"This is my younger sister, Kristin." Dana said, as Logan pulled away.

"She's cuter than you, Dana!" Logan joked, pointing out that she actually smiled. Dana blushed and looked down at the floor.

"This is Logan, Kris." Dna mumbled as she looked up. They were already flirting away.

"So, what's a cute girl like you doing here?" Logan asked, making Kristin burst out laughing.

"The same reason a hot guy like you are here. Shopping for presents and hot guys." she drooled. Logan scoffed as usual with a smirk.

"Looks like you found one." he replied while Dana walked off.

"Kristin... I'll be back later, okay?" Dana asked with a forced smile. Kristin ignored her while giggling with Logan. Dana ran off, and accidentally bumping into a man wearing black.

"Sorry..." Dana said, and tried to run away again but he pushed her into a wall.

"Such a pretty girl gone to waste." he said, as Dana tried to push him off her but this was a heavily built man. He was about to slap her when she pushed him off her suddenly and ran like crazy, knocking over children and spilling people's hot chocolate over them but that didn't matter. She just ran with all that she could.

"UMPH!" yelled a girl as Dana landed right on top of her with hot coffee all over her.

"I'm so sorry!" Dana shouted while bursting into tears and sat up.

"That's okay..." said the brunette with tanned skin and she smiled.

"There you are." said the man. Dana cowardly stood up and was about to run when he slapped her and pushed her onto the floor.

"What's wrong with you!" said the girl. But with a shove of his hands, she fell on the floor too.

"_What's wrong with me.. I never used to be like this._" Dana thought as she realized the man was now picking her up and holding her where she didn't want him to.

"Let her go! What kind of man are you to hold a girl that way!" she shouted. She pulled him onto the floor, dropping Dana down and she sighed.

"There he is!" shouted the mall securities, and chased after him as he ran down the mall.

"Lola! There you are!" shouted Nicole and Zoey.

"Dana?" they suddenly shouted at the same time and ran over to them, giving them the biggest hug they could give but realized now all 4 girls were covered in cold coffee.


	3. The Necklace

**Christmas Shopping**

**by**: punkprincess96

**A/N:** Chapter two, and I wanted to update, but it's better to let reader imagine.

**Dana's POV:**

"These people... are my friends?" I thought to myself while I got up.

"Dana, what are you doing here?" Zoey asked with a smile.

"Well, it is Christmas, isn't it?" I replied, with less emotion in my voice. I turned to that girl.

"Thanks for earlier." I said with a smile. She didn't reply, but instead had a frown on her face. My cellphone rung, and I picked up.

"What." I asked while looking around while staring at the floor every 5 seconds.

"I'm bored. Your friends are losers, and they're not entertaining at all!" Kristin yelled over the phone. I sighed, and walked out of the mall, ignoring her friends standing cluelessly behind her.

"You're killing my minutes, hang up and go home. I'm leaving you now." I replied, and hung up. I looked at her friends, who waited for an answer.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go now." I easily said, and forced a smile.

"Hey wait! D-do you think you can visit PCA before Christmas... if you don't have any plans..." Zoey began. "cause we really miss you and I thi-"  
"I can't!" I replied suddenly. "I-I-I... just can't! And I don't want to..." I ran off, and raced acorss the streets which made angry drivers honk at me.

"Hey Dana!" I heard my mom call at me when I reached home. The warm, welcoming breath of air from inside home brushed my cheeks, and I smiled.

"Hi, sorry. I thought I'd be home earlier... but I guess I got caught up with some old friends from PCA." I replied, and closed the door. Mom, who was in the kitchen brewing a mysterious soup, chuckled and I instantly knew she was smiling.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be having a reuinion?" she asked. I could smell the sweet, mouth watering aroma of honey, garlic and other herbs thrown into the pot.

"Mmm... ma, what are you making?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Darling, it's your grandmothers famous Christmas Surprise!" mom replied, and I heard some stirring. "but don't change the subject, dear. Tell me, don't you like them?"

"Well," I began. I clenched my fist. "I guess I _did_... but you know... they never **really** matter all that much to me."

"I see, so are you still wearing that necklace one of your friends gave you?" mom asked, with a smirk. I just knew it, even though I couldn't see her.

I glanced down at my neck, realizing a heart shaped neclace tinted with dark purple hung around me. Zoey had given it to me for my 14th birthday, with another complete set of earrings, and rings. I quickly shoved the necklace under my scarf, and sighed.


	4. Surprise

**Christmas Shopping**

**by**: punkprincess96

**A/N:** ... I'm back everyone! D: I have no idea if people are still interested in reading this story or any of my stories actually... but I'm back! With a lot of new ideas! I didn't like just leaving this unfinished... so even if no one reads, I'll do it for the one person that might read this. I hope I'll update really, really soon and more often. I've missed Fan Fiction.

**Zoey's POV:**

"I can't believe we just saw Dana." I stated, and smiled as I looked up at Nicole. We, Lola, Quinn, Nicole and I, were just sitting in our room doing our nails.

Quinn nodded, "I know, right?"

"I missed her... but I can't believe she just walked off though." Nicole mumbled near the end, feeling disappointed.

I tried to lighten the mood. "But she must be busy. I wonder what she's up to now."

"Her sister looks just like her!" Nicole brough up, making Quinn and I nod.

"Guys, let's just focus on the main point." Lola rolled her eyes, and blew her nails until they dried.

"Which is...?" I asked slowly.

Lola sighed, "It's Christmas night and we're stuck in our room."

"Oh..." Quinn, Nicole and I sighed as well, realizing Lola had a point.

"I have an idea." I smiled, and crossed my arms as the girls looked at me curiously.

**Dana's POV:**

I walked on the streets as Kristin stood behind me. It was midnight soon, and still snowing. The streets were filled with people wrapped up in huge jackets and scarves. "Why are you coming with me?"

Kristin put on a big pout, "Should I not?"

"Yeah?" I made a face. "Freak."

"Shut up, you emo loser!" Kristin yelled back.

I stopped. "Excuse me? You are biggest---"

"Dana?"

When I heard my name called, I turned around and saw Chase, Michael, and Logan. I wanted to ignore them, but my idiot sister wouldn't let me.

"There's that..." She paused.

"Logan?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "You know if you can't even remember his name---"

"I-I was getting there!" Kristin groaned. "Logan, darling!"

I saw his eyes light up a bit as she walked over to him, and it made me scoff. "Are you serious? Wow..."

Chase ran over to me, bundled up in mittens, a scarf and a big puffy jacket. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas you guys." I said, trying to smile without my bad mood getting to me. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Zoey wanted us to get some party supplies for a party." Michael said, looking at Michael and Kristin hit it off. "Man, she's cute."

I placed my arms on my hips and rolled my eyes. "Man, she's my little sister."

"O-Okay... let's pretend I didn't say anything..." Michael coughed, and looked away.

Chase snickered until I sent a glare at him. "Sorry."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Michael gasped suddenly.

"Well... there's a first time for everything..." Chase laughed. "... Sorry."

I chuckled a bit. "Well...?" I waited for his reply.

"Why don't we bring you back with us as a surprise?" Michael asked.

Chase looked at me and nodded. "Yeah!"

I backed up a bit. "Wait... what?"


End file.
